Hawk and Dawn
by Hawkpool
Summary: Hawkpool never meant what she said. Stumbling blinding through the storm, Hawkpool is determined to find Dawnheart and give her the apology she deserves.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. All rights are reserved to the fabulous Erin Hunter. :)**

**A/N:** After three or so years of letting this story sit here, I decided to come and give it a look! Did some editing, moved some things around. I'm not particularly fond of the style I did here, but it's work I did as an inexperienced writer and now that I've obtained more knowledge on the subject, I believe I'll be posting many more stories to come, some that are a little more... neat. Alas, enjoy this work! I'll admit, it's kinda cute. :)

* * *

><p><em>CRASH!<em>

I swerved to the left just in time to avoid yet another falling branch. The rain was falling at a blinding pace, the winds practically sweeping me off my feet. It was only my determination to find Dawnheart that kept me going through that horrendous storm. I didn't know where she was, but I couldn't leave her out here in a storm like this. I couldn't lose my best friend to this...

A hurricane. That's what it's called. My pelt was drenched, chilling me to the bone. "Dawnheart!" I yowled into the winds for the umpteenth time, "Dawn! Please! Answer me!"

I waited... And waited...

Nothing.

Panic coursed through me as I continued my search. Our last conversation still rung in my ears...

**Flashback**

"_You're useless! I can't believe you didn't save him before this happened!" I snarled._

_Applekit, one of Roseheart's kits, lay in the middle of us. He had run off just before the hurricane and it was our task to find him. We split up so we could cover more ground. I went left and Dawnheart went right. Shortly after that the rain started. Strong winds were causing the trees to practically bend over, and it only picked up as time passed._

_After searching high and low without any luck, I started to head back to Dawnheart. While I was walking a little further her way, I heard a panicked screech from up above. A small white and black flash was falling from the tree. I dashed as fast as I could towards it, but I wasn't fast enough. Luckily, the kit had turned itself over so it was able to land on its paws. But that didn't stopped the sickening crack that sounded as I heard both of the kit's front legs brake. It let out a squeal of pain and crumpled to the ground._

_I quickly dashed over to it. Placing a paw gently over its heart, I felt for a pulse. Thank Starclan there was one._

_Suddenly, another form came down from the tree. Dawnheart._

_I suddenly found the need to blame her. She was in the same tree, and was right there! How could she have not caught it?_

"_How could you? We were supposed to bring it home unharmed!" I growled._

"_I'm so sorry! I tried to, but I couldn't get there fast enough!" Dawnheart meowed, shocked at my sudden outburst._

"_What will Ashstar say? What will _Rosepetal _say?" I pressed on._

"_I-I don't-" Dawnheart stuttered._

"_This is all your fault!" I snarled._

_It was the worst argument we ever had. Dawn looked at me in complete disbelief when I called her useless. "Fine," she said darkly, "Maybe I'm not fit to be in this clan." With that, she ran off into the storm, not once looking back._

_I carried Applekit home, and explained to Ashstar how he fell from a tree. But I was mumbling. Ashstar asked me what was wrong several times, but I told him it was nothing._

_I dragged myself back to my den, and lay down. The rain seemed to double as the day pressed on. I kept thinking over what I said to Dawnheart._

_I knew in my heart they weren't true. But my pride was keeping me from going after her,_

_But suddenly, I saw a flash of lightning, and heard the loud BOOM of thunder. That seemed to wake my senses. I knew that no matter what, Dawn and I were the best of friends, and nothing could break us apart. Nothing.1_

**Flashback End**

I continued on. The rain fell so heavily I could barely see where to put my paws. My heart stopped when my paw slipped from under me. I was sliding down a hill, rain and mud hitting my eyes, effectively blinding me from the surrounding storm.

"Dawnheart!" I called one last time knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

But what surprised me was that I _did_ get one.

"Hawk! Hawkpool! Hold on!"

And then, terror struck. I felt no ground under me, and I was free falling.

Or, I would have been.

At the prefect moment, Dawnheart caught my scruff and hauled me back over. We fell to the ground in a large heap of wet fur, panting. My heart was racing at the thought of just moments ago, I could have fallen to my death. I shuddered.

"Dawn? I'm sorry." I meowed.

"What? Why are you sorry?" Dawn replied in shock.

"I never should have said those things about you. You aren't useless and it wasn't your fault. I'm so, so sorry for blaming you."

Dawn looked at me with her ice blue eyes. "I forgive you. I'm sorry for running off."

"I'll always forgive you," I said. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Always."


End file.
